Crossover Ficlets
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Ficlets, generally written for LiveJournal challenges, that are crossovers of TV shows or books. Each chapter includes fandoms and title.
1. Firefly & Farscape, Socializing

****

Author's Note: This is a Farscape/Firefly crossover for the LJ farscapefriday challenge. It's my first drabble for the community as well as my first Farscape fic, so my FS characterizations are a bit off. Inspired by themoonbar's examples for the challenge, all the other FF/FS fic for this challenge (go scapecoats!), and the 9/13 interview with Adam Baldwin on the FOX Firefly site. Length: 464 words. Since it's my first drabble for farscapefriday, I'll let myself go over 100 words. Oh, and by the way, this week's challenge is crossovers.

Socializing

By Trisana McGraw

"So . . . her name's Winona." Jayne stretched the word out in a lazy, mocking drawl that made John feel as if he were at the end of some joke.

He shrugged. "It suited her." Feeling as if he ought to return the challenge, he quickly added, "I'd like to see you match that."

Jayne gave a deep, full-throated laugh that made John wonder what he had gotten himself into. "I'm glad you said so." Reaching under the table, he produced two leather holsters that he set down between them. "Meet Boo" — he yanked out a black and silver gun — "Binky" — a wicked-looking knife followed — "and, last but certainly not least in my mind or heart, my darlin' Vera." This gun, twice as large as the first, was slowly lifted off the back of his chair and laid on the table with the greatest of care as he ran gentle fingers over the barrel. His eyes studied the gun with an unholy expression of affection before glancing again at John's gun with barely disguised derision. "Kids, meet Winona. Now, you all play nice while we talk."

__

This man is insane, John thought,_ and that's saying a whole lot compared to the people I've had the displeasure of getting to know._ _How the frell did I end up in the galley comparing unique names for guns? Of course I just _had_ to shoot my mouth off — no pun intended — when that captain, Mal, asked about my gun. I could have just said, "This is my gun" without mentioning that she had a name. I didn't think it would cause any harm; at least, not until Jayne started looking interested. _He sighed._ You can never keep quiet, Crichton._ Funny, that sounded like something Aeryn might say.

The thought of his lover gave him a not-so-brilliant-but-manageable idea for escape. "I should really go see where Aeryn's gone off to." _Whoever she's with can't be worse than this psycho._

Jayne looked genuinely disappointed. "You don't wanna keep talkin'? It's kinda nice havin' another guy who has names for his guns; most people give me weird looks when I start talkin' `bout Vera."

__

I wonder why. "Really, I should go," John repeated, grabbing Winona and getting to his feet at the same time.

Jayne rose with him. "She's at the helm with Zoe, prob'ly comparing fighting moves." His expression briefly turned dreamy. "Now that'd be somethin' to see."

John took that opportunity to leave; Jayne sighed when he realized that he was alone in the galley. Replacing his weapons, he decided to search out that gray-skinned girl, Chiana. It wasn't every day a man got to see an alien life form. Plus, she'd seemed real interested in sex, and that was never a bad thing in his book.


	2. Buffy & Angel, Paying a Visit

****

Author's Note: Buffy/Angel crossover ficlet for the LJ multifandom1000 challenge. June 14's subject: an act of desperation. It's a little vague, but it's here, if you think about Xander's feelings after "Chosen." Length: 826 words. SPOILERS FOR BTVS "CHOSEN" AND ATS "HOME" (BOTH SEASON FINALES).

Paying a Visit

By Trisana McGraw

"So, from what I'm hearing, Sunnydale wasn't the only place on the verge of an apocalypse. But you guys managed to destroy the big evil _and_ keep the city intact, which is not as much as I can say for us. And you look great."

Cordelia's expression, a vague smile resting on her perfect lips, didn't change. Xander smiled sadly – he wondered if his smiles would ever be completely grief-free – and tentatively reached out a hand to stroke her arm. "You look better than me," he continued. "You can't see it, but I'm doing the pirate look. Arr, matey," he mocked, but when there was no reply, all other words died in his throat and he just stared at her prone form. He was beginning to wonder how useful this plan was supposed to be.

He sighed and scooted closer, taking one smooth-skinned hand in his. "You know, this was the only place I could think of to go. Everyone had family or some Slayer duty to go to, and I'd travel to the ends of the earth before seeing my family again; they're not exactly pleased with me after that fiasco of a wedding last year.

"Lucky for me, I only had to go a little down south. You should've seen the look on Angel's face when I showed up at the hotel. Of course, I'd be surprised to see me too, if I were him, `cause we were never best buddies. Then, after I've made myself comfortable in the hotel, he tells me that the gang's residing at some evil law firm. Sunnydale's not the only weird city, I guess. So I ask him how you all ended up there, and I find out that you weren't just twiddling your thumbs while we were fighting the Big Bad.

"There was a goddess, Angel told me, but she was a lot different from the one we had a few years ago. For one thing, this one was a beautiful woman that _you_ gave birth to! Well, I should've known she'd be beautiful, being your child, but Angel got really vague about who impregnated you. Said it was some ritual, without a father, but he seemed real bothered by it. Then, he told me, said goddess tried to destroy the world with the Big Good' approach, and even though they killed her you're in a coma with no way to wake you up –" He was glad that she was asleep so she didn't hear his voice crack then. He really needed to work on using humor to lighten bad situations; so far he wasn't sounding very convincing.

"But we will. Wake you up, I mean. Angel says that they've got all sorts of evil employees looking up cures for magical comas, or maybe they'll bring in Willow again. She used a lot of magic back in Sunnydale to help us fight the First. She was incredible . . . so strong. Like all the women I love." He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Anya's face, her cute lack of manners or logic, wondering if she was thinking of him when she'd died. Opening his eyes, he squeezed Cordelia's hand. "All the women I love are strong," he repeated, "so you're gonna get through this." She kept on breathing in a steady, slow rhythm, but he could've sworn that her smile widened.

Xander leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up. Just keep on fighting, Queen C." He stood up from the bed and turned around, nearly getting a heart attack when he saw the black-clad figure lurking in the doorway. "Thanks for the warning, Angel."

The vampire shrugged and stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed and smoothed Cordelia's hair with the tenderness of someone who was more than a friend before looking at Xander again. "You can stay for as long as you like."

Xander expelled a sigh. "Don't know how much help I'll be. It's not as if I have a law degree, or much experience with spells."

Angel shrugged again. "You don't have to; we have tons of minions to do that." A smile flitted across his face, and Xander mirrored it. "She'd want you to be here."

"And you." Silence followed Xander's words, until Angel said, "How about some coffee? The evil secretary on the fifth floor makes some great stuff."

"Sure. Why not?" He and Angel headed for the door, but not before Xander cast another glance at the comatose Cordelia.

"We'll make things better," Angel said quietly from behind him. Xander knew that he wasn't just talking about Cordelia; they both had entirely new lives to adjust to. Who knew, maybe Xander would end up staying in LA for a little while. As much as he tried to be the average Joe, magic and demons seemed to always find him. Maybe this was the ideal place for him.


	3. Everwood & John Doe, Amnesiac

****

Author's Note: This is an Everwood/John Doe crossover written for the LJ everwood100 challenge. June 23's subject: crossovers.

Amnesiac

By Trisana McGraw

John sighed, gazing at the serene water. "I woke up alone, not knowing what had happened to me. I didn't know my name or my origin; I virtually had to start a new life. I even made some friends, though I always wondered what things were like _before_. Then bits of my past came back to ruin everything. I lost people I cared about, and I was even betrayed by someone I had come to call my friend."

They shared a comfortable silence until Colin smiled his first real smile in weeks and said, "Glad I'm not the only one."


	4. Everwood & Buffy, No Pain

****

Author's Note: _Everwood/Buffy_ crossover ficlet written for the LJ everwood100 challenge (June 23's subject being crossovers).

No Pain, No Fear, No Doubt

By Trisana McGraw

He'd been walking through the fog, but suddenly he saw the familiar lake where they'd been last summer, before the accident. It was like he remembered, but without the families.

"This is memory, not real-life." A woman appeared. "They aren't here."

"Who're you?" Colin demanded.

The woman gave him a pleasant smile tinged with sadness. "I'm Joyce, welcoming you to heaven."

"Colin," he answered, stepping forward. Joyce was his mother's age. "How'd you get here?"

The sadness on her face deepened. "Brain tumor."

"I'm sorry. . . . Head-thing for me, too."

Joyce smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You'll fit in here."


	5. Everwood&Firefly, Since I Found Serenity

****

Author's Note: _Everwood/Firefly_ crossover ficlet written for the LJ everwood100 challenge (June 23's subject being crossovers). I know that this one is pretty unrealistic, but I couldn't resist including _Firefly_ in the challenge. Also, sorry to leave it unresolved, but I could fit only so much in 100 words. Set directly after the _Everwood_ Season 1 finale.

Since I Found Serenity

By Trisana McGraw

Dr. Brown's hands touched his forehead; Colin's eyes opened.

A stranger stood there. A pistol clicked beside his ear, startling him off the chair — _chair_? He'd been on a table!

Immediately he was lifted. "Captain, he's just out of surgery, threatening won't help."

"Remember last time we transported a supposedly-dead body?" The gun was replaced.

"Where am I? Is this . . . heaven?"

The captain glared. "Farthest possible place."

A pastor entered. "Each man's heaven is his own." _Sounds like Irv._

"What's going on?!"

"We were transporting your frozen body when you woke up."

"And I'm not in heaven?"

"You're on _Serenity_."


	6. Everwood&Friends,With Friends Like These

****

Author's Note: _Everwood/Friends_ crossover ficlet written for the LJ everwood100 challenge (June 23's subject being crossovers). This may be my most realistic crossover for the week. I think I got the dates just about lined up; it's set seven or eight years before the series, when the Browns (including Julia) still live in New York. Sorry for the choppiness of the fic.

With Friends Like These

By Trisana McGraw

Another contraction. Julia gasped.

"How long you been here?" asked another woman.

"Few hours. I'm Julia."

"Carol. See my noisy friends there? I'm wishing I'd had this kid alone."

"I'd take attention over absent husband."

"Sorry. I'm sure he'll be here."

"Which one is yours?" Julia asked.

"My ex-husband's in the bathroom; I'm actually raising the baby with someone else."

Carol cried out in pain, and her friends rushed in, completely surrounding her. As she was wheeled out she called, "Good luck!"

Footsteps sounded; figures pushed past Carol's friends.

"Sorry we're late," Andy panted.

"Mommy," seven-year-old Ephram asked, "what's 'lesbian'?"


	7. Buffy & Harry Potter, Magical Maladies

****

Author's Note: This is my first fic for the LiveJournal community random_hundreds. The challenge: cross Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) with a Weasley (Harry Potter). SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX.

Magical Maladies

By Trisana McGraw

"What's the commotion?" Arthur twisted around, dismaying the Healer levitating him to his new room. Two women grasping thin air hurried past while high-pitched shrieks came from seemingly nowhere.

  
The blond, noticing the Healer, grabbed her green-clad arm. "Where can we take care of . . . this?" A younger, brown-haired girl popped into existence before disappearing again.

"Second floor, Magical Bugs."

"Wait," Arthur called as the three turned away. Able to recognize Muggles easily, he asked how they got here.

The blond sighed. "We're visiting. My sister tried to get rid of pimples; only, she got rid of _everything_."

"Vanishing sickness. Fascinating."


	8. Everwood & Alias, Geek Guys

****

Author's Note: _Everwood/Alias_ crossover written for the LJ everwood100 challenge. (Subject: crossover.) Sorry for the stupid title; it's all I could think up.

Geek Guys

By Trisana McGraw

"Volume five, issue twenty-eight." A short, dark-haired man was staring not at Ephram but at the comic rack he was admiring.

"I remember that," the man said. "If you want to be blown away, read issues twenty-nine and thirty. Twenty-eight sets it up, but those send you reeling." Ephram looked surprised. "Thought you were the only one reading _A.K.A._? I love spy adventures."

"Marshall!" A redheaded woman grabbed the man by the shoulder, glancing apologetically at Ephram. "Sorry; he's a bit of a comic-book geek."

"No problem," Ephram said as they left. He grinned; apparently girls _did_ go for geeks.


	9. Buffy & Lord of the Rings, Sage Advice

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ random_hundreds challenge. Subject: combine Willow (from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_) with Arwen (from _Lord of the Rings_[the movie, not the book]). I actually got the chance to put a lot of detail into this one. :P

Sage Advice

By Trisana McGraw

Willow pursed her lips, making her eyebrows draw together. "You can't wait for Aragorn to come back." She shook her head, sending shoulder-length hair flying. "I tried — twice — and it never worked out. First, I had a crush on my friend, but he never noticed; in fact, he fell for girls the opposite of me. As far as I know, I'm only his friend.

"Then my boyfriend left" — Willow looked slightly teary — "I moped over him, but eventually I got on with my life."

"What did you do?" Arwen asked, fascinated.

Willow beamed. "I found out I was gay."

"Oh."


	10. Tortall & Harry Potter, Reunion

****

Author's Note: Tortall/_Harry Potter_ ficlet written for the LiveJournal tortall100 challenge. August 1's (or somewhere around that) subject: crossovers. Length: NUMBER words. SPOILERS FOR _THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX_, so read at your own risk. Otherwise, enjoy.

Reunion

By Trisana McGraw

Sirius stared out at the dark, barren land stretching for miles before him. He would've thought Heaven would be a lot brighter and welcoming to all the poor souls passing through its gates. Unless, of course, he were in Hell. Well, he wouldn't blame whoever had decided to put him here.

Next to him stood the tall, cloaked figure that had summoned him here immediately after he'd fallen through the veil at the Ministry of Magic building. The man hadn't said a word as they'd walked through the equally silent landscape. Now, he nodded his hooded head slightly, and Sirius turned to see what the other man was looking at.

A hideous hag limped toward them, using a gnarled stick for support. "Enough of your slow traveling," she rasped. "You probably want to see your friends, hmm?"

Sirius blinked at her, not understanding what she meant. He opened his mouth to ask, but an instant later four other people had appeared next to them. Upon recognizing the man with rumpled hair and the woman with green eyes, his jaw dropped even further. Making a strangled noise, he rushed to them, and they embraced him.

"Ugh, too sickening," he heard the hag mutter, but he didn't care. Even when James and Lily had stopped hugging him, he remained clasping James' arm. He swallowed and decided to make another attempt at coherent words. "Have you guys been here for all these years?"

"Actually, we've been in a more grassy, forest kind of place," Lily said, glancing at the dark sky overhead with narrowed eyes. "With more sunlight. That's where we met Sarra and Weiryn."

For the first time, Sirius noticed the other two people who had appeared. The blond woman wore a flowing green dress; the tall, tanned man beside her had only a loincloth on. Antlers protruded from his dark, curly hair.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Would you look at that, Prongs?" he said. "You've found a kindred spirit, no pun intended."

"They showed us around the Realms of the Dead," James said.

"And Sarra told me that there are ways to look down on our children," Lily added excitedly. "Thanks to her, we've been able to check on Harry once in a while."

"Sounds like you've got it made up here," Sirius commented. "But if you've two found your perfect matches, who am_ I_ supposed to get paired up with? Tall, dark, and silent over there, or this beauty?" He flashed a charming smile at the hag, whose expression remained as if she'd swallowed a pickled lemon with beetles on top.

His friends didn't share in the joke, either. James said, "You won't get a chance to, because you're the lucky one; you get to go back."

"I'm what? But how? And when?"

James shrugged. "We don't know that. But this is only a temporary stay for you."

Sirius nodded solemnly. "Then I better make the best of it, huh?" This time he got some smiles.


End file.
